


Banana Slip

by DarkBalance



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Bad Puns, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Banana Noir, Gen, Identity Reveal, Puns & Word Play, but that's the best part, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: A tough Akuma and a bad decision found Chat Noir in yet another banana costume to fight alongside his Ladybug.It goes about as well as one might expect.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Banana Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April Day 23, "banana suit reveal."

With a lot more effort than should have been necessary, Adrien snapped the pair of goggles in his hands, releasing the Akuma. Dropping the pieces to the ground, he bent at the waist, breathing hard. He was in the banana suit, _again_. The banana suit was hot and stuffy, and Adrien found himself wondering, not for the first time, why was he was in the damn thing again. Sure, the first time was kind of fun, and the second time was interesting, but now it was just outrageous and outright annoying. He was sweaty, and hot, and he could barely breathe and by God, if Ladybug didn’t hurry up, Adrien was going to die. He was going to die, and then his father was going to kill him for disrupting his carefully planned schedule.

_“Miraculous Ladybug!”_

Adrien heard the cheer and felt relieved. No, he had not been affected by the Akuma, but the fact of the matter was, he didn’t have any cheese on him, Plagg didn’t have the energy to transform again, and lo and behold, there so happened to be another Banana Man costume conveniently placed nearby. Adrien could finish helping his lady and keep his identity hidden at the same time. Sure, he didn’t have super powers, and no, he could barely see out of the mesh of the suit, but _he had this._

“Pound it!”

“Well, as ap _peal_ ing as it is to stick around with you, Milady, I gotta split!” Adrien saluted her as well as he could with his limited arm span in the suit, then ran from the room, headed for the stairwell. He probably should have taken the elevator. The elevator probably would have been smarter. The elevator would have been easier. He could have taken off the banana suit in the elevator. However, he knew that Ladybug would be transforming soon, and she deserved the privacy of the elevator more than he did.

Okay, but Adrien really should have taken the elevator.

He made quick work of the stairs, there were only two flights between him and the ground floor, but he was constantly on the verge of stumbling over and falling down the whole set.

Finally, Adrien got to the bottom and pushed the door open… just to trip over his own feet. Adrien rolled, and the head of his costume fell off. For a moment, he continued to lay sprawled across the floor of the building, catching his breath and just needing to rest for like, five minutes. Adrien shivered, enjoying the chill of the fresh, cool air on his face, his neck, his damp hair.

“Never again,” he mumbled, confident Plagg was listening. “Never again do I want to fight an Akuma in a banana costume. The next time I have a brilliant idea like that, kindly smack me across the back of my head.”

“Oh, I’ll do more than that alright,”

Horrified, Adrien struggled to suppress the instinct to open his eyes. He knew that voice, from the way his body reacted, tensing up and ready to leap at her command, to the way his heart hammered irregularly at her proximity.

“Uh… My Lady?”

“Chat Noir?” her tone was deceptively casual.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

“Likewise.”

“Ah… Exactly how much trouble am I in?”

“If you consider that I’m the only one in the lobby right now? Enough.”

“So… one could even say _bunches?”_

“Chat Noir.”

“... There’s no appealing this, is there?”

“Not at all.”

“Can you at least give me a head start before you kill me?”

“Pick it up. You’ve got two minutes.”

“What about a date afterward?”

“Seventy-five seconds” Adrien saw that one coming, but it had been worth the try.

“Okay, but do you think, I mean, if you’d like, if you’re feeling up to it, feel free to say no if you need to, but I was wondering, if you wanted to, maybe… could I see who you are?

“Twenty seconds, Adrien Agreste, and you better get far.”

Adrien knew enough to take Ladybug at her word, shove the head back onto his costume, and take off in a dead sprint.


End file.
